A Ninjago Christmas
by Amberdiamondswords
Summary: As the ninja await their favorite time of year, they take advantage of the winter season by sledding and other stuff. What will they do until Christmas comes? BAD at summaries! That's my fault! Sorry... Extra Characters: Amber, Ratchet, and Clank. Don't judge a story by it's characters, you will love this! At least I hope you will. Rated T for swearing/extreme awesomeness.
1. Chapter 1

Jay dived into the snow and buried his face in it

"Aw god...love snow."

Cole counted down

"3...2...1..."

"AHH! SO COLD!"

Jay scrambled out of the snow and onto an icy rock Amber was sitting on. She rolled her eyes

"Jay, do you know what dignity is?"

"Yes...but I don't have much of it."

"Ya' don't say."

Kai leaned against a tree and put his hands in his pocket. The snow around his feet had melted due to the heat he was emitting. In the winter, Kai was a walking heater. He shook his head

"Man, I can't believe that it's December already."

Zane nodded

"I too have noticed how fast this month has approached. Yet, we should all be excited."

Cole grabbed his shoulder

"You said it bro! Only Twenty two more days until Christmas! Anyone else feel their heart jolt every time they think about it?"

Amber laughed

"Every time. So, what do you guys wanna do?"

Kai shrugged

"I thought that we could go sledding down this mountain or something."

"But we don't have sleds."

"Well...anyone know how to get some super awesome fast and dangerous sleds?"

"Way to be specific Jay."

"Shut up Cole!"

"You shut up!"

"No you!"

Jay and Cole started wrestling each other saying 'shut up' to each other. Amber, on the other hand, pulled out her phone and started texting. Kai said without looking at her

"You textin' the boys?"

"Yep."

* * *

Ratchet and Clank sat on their couch playing video games.

"Man, they were right, this game is awesome!"

"Are you sure that Amber won't be upset when she finds out that you stole her Super Smash Bros. Brawl game?"

"I didn't steal it, I borrowed it! There's a difference dude...BOOM!"

Clank's character was knocked off the screen

"Oh yeah! Marth beats R.O.B. once again!"

Clank rolled his eyes

"I will get my revenge, you just wait."

Suddenly, Ratchet's phone went off

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_You like to move it_

Ratchet quickly answered his phone and Clank leaned back in his seat

"Revenge accomplished."

Ratchet gave him a look then checked his phone

"I got a text...from Amber."

* * *

_Yo bros get yo butts into this dimension pronto we need some snowboards or whatever you call them in your universe. _

_AgonJ _

* * *

Ratchet put his phone in his pocket.

"Clank, we're going to Ninjago. Go get the hoverboards while I set up the portal."

Clank was smiling at him

"...Don't judge a dude by his ringtone!"

* * *

Everyone was lying around waiting for something to happen. Amber was tuning her bass guitar

"Let's see...no...no...still no...no...wait!"

She had finally gotten it perfectly tuned, then she started playing a tune

_Amber: Said the night wind to the little lamb_

_Do you see what I see_

_Way up in the sky little lamb_

_Do you see what I see_

_A star, a star_

_Dancing in the night_

_With a tail as big as a kite_

_With a tail as big as a kite_

_Said the little lamb to the shepherd boy_

_Do you hear what I hear_

_Ringing through the sky shepherd boy_

_Do you hear what I hear_

_A song, a song_

_High above the trees_

_With a voice as big as the sea_

_With a voice as big as the sea_

Ratchet fell through the portal

_Ratchet: Said the shepherd boy to the mighty king_

_Do you know what I know_

_In your palace warm mighty king_

_Do you know what I know_

_A child, a child_

_Shivers in the cold_

_Let us bring him silver and gold_

_Let us bring him silver and gold_

_Amber and Ratchet: Said the king to the people everywhere_

_Listen to what I say_

_Pray for peace people everywhere_

_Listen to what I say_

_The child, the child_

_Sleeping in the night_

_He will bring us goodness and light_

_He will bring us goodness and light_

_..._

_He will bring us goodness and light_

Everything was silent for a few seconds, then Ratchet said

"Well...that happened."

"Way to ruin the moment Catman."

"Shut yo' face!"

Cole walked over

"What's he doing here?"

"Hold your pants Cole. Did you bring them?"

"Ya' damn right I did. You got em' Clank?"

Clank nodded and pulled six multi-colored boxes from his storage compartment. Amber looked over at Zane

"Why don't you have a storage place or whatever?"

"You said that I don't?"

"...Alrighty then! Ratchet hurry up before things get really awkward!"

"Dude, things got awkward when I entered this dimension."

"True dat'."

Kai and Jay walked over. Kai was curious

"What the hell is with the box things?"

"I'll show you."

Ratchet threw them up into the air and the boxes transformed into hovering snowboards.

One red

One blue

One black

One white

One purple

And one orange.

Jay was amazed

"Oh my god, those are so cool!"

He jumped on his hoverboard and rode around on it, then slammed into a tree

Amber punched Ratchet

"You really know how to put us in danger."

"I try."

Clank walked over

"Though this will be fun, we must take serious safety precautions."

Amber smiled

"Aww Clank, you're to cute to be taken seriously."

Clank gave her a look, not sure if he should take that as a insult of a compliment...eh, let's go with compliment.

Cole flipped his board in his arms

"Alright boys...and girl. Let us start our Christmas Countdown with Dangerous Hoverboard Sledding!"

Everyone was silent for a second, then they all yelled

"YAY!"

Jay added as they left

"We're all gonna die! Yay!"

* * *

**That was the prologue to my sort of Christmas Countdown fiction. Yes, I put Ratchet and Clank into this story...so sorry if you ain't cool wit dat. But this is a family fic and Ratchet and Clank is like family to my OC...DEAL WITH IT! Sorry...I've been listening to rap lately. **

**Send in reviews, love Tobuscus, and keep being awesome."**

**OH WAIT WAIT WAIT DON'T EXIT OUT YET! There will be singing throughout the story and you can fill out this form if you have requests**

**Song (must be Christmas or Minecraft Parody don't ask why):**

**Who sings:**

**Who plays the music: **

**Why they're singing it (optional):**

**Warning: I will accept awkward ones...I know it's shocking**


	2. Chapter 2

All seven of them stood on their hoverboards on the mountain side. Kai shifted on his board

"So uh...how do you do this exactly?"

Ratchet was about to speak, but Amber passed him on her hoverboard

"Let me."

She hovered right behind Kai

"Alright Kai: shoulders back, feet planted, and pray for dear life"

"Wait wha-"

Amber kicked Kai and he was sent flying (literally) down. Everyone looked at her, she shrugged

"Hey, it was his fault for trusting me."

"Yeah."

The other five went down the mountain, yelling for fun. Amber flew up on her hoverboard

"For Tobuscus!"

she went speeding down the snow slope with the others.

* * *

Kai swerved side to side, yelling as he flew over rocks and snow. He finally stabilized himself and smoothly glided in the air. He laughed a little

"Hey...this is kinda cool. YEAH! I am DA LORD!

Suddenly, two boarders flew past him at incredible speed. He spun around several times and fell off his board. It took him a couple seconds to gather himself, but when he stood up, the other four boarders were coming towards him. He yelled and ducked under a rock. The boarders flew over him and he heard Jay yell

"Hi Kai!"

"...shut up Jay."

Amber raced down the snowy slope. She was neck in neck with Ratchet. They both were glaring at each other...until a rock flew up and bonked Ratchet on the side of the head. He held up a hand

"Give me a second...son of a bitch! Alright I'm good!"

Amber stood on one foot in a fighting position

"Give it up kitty! You can't beat this!"

"Watch me."

He suddenly gained a few feet ahead, he stood on his board with his arms crossed as he did. Amber gave him a look and tried to speed up, but her hoverboard was at max power. Ratchet, on the other hand, kept getting ahead. Amber put a hand on her waist

"How the hell is he doing that?"

Ratchet turned his back to keep track of the trail, that was a big mistake. Amber discovered Clank on Ratchet's back using his thruster pack (there like rocket boosters). Amber growled

"Well two can play at this game-wait, Zane doesn't have rocket boosters...ah well, plan B it is."

Amber shifted her weight forward and closed in on Ratchet. She carefully leaned forward and flicked Clank off of his back. Ratchet turned around

"Hey!"

"Yeah, I'm gonna hold on to this for awhile."

Clank spoke up

"Amber?"

"Yeah?"

"Look out!"

"What do you mean- oh my Tobuscus!"

She jumped off the hoverboard as it crashed into a rock. Ratchet laughed at her. Amber, who was now in the air, put her hands on her waist

"Yeah, I wouldn't be laughing if I were you."

Ratchet cocked his head, and Clank pointed. He turned around and yelled as he was about to crash into a tree. He activated his hoverboots and flew off before the board hit the tree. Amber, Clank (who was hanging on to the saddle Amber wore on her neck and back), and Ratchet just hovered for a second. Amber broke the silence

"You wanna watch the others crash?"

"Of course I do!"

"I would enjoy that."

"Yes! Death and destruction all around!"

* * *

By the time the three found the other ninja, they were in the snow moaning in pain. Amber said in an obnoxious voice

"Well that escalated quickly."

Cole yelled at Jay

"You just HAD to get that penny!"

"Actually it wasn't a penny, it was rabbit poo...no one touch my right hand."

Amber pointed

"Burn his hand Kai!"

"Okay!"

"What? No!"

Kai held up his Fire Blade

"I smite thee!"

He shot a fireball at Jay, who fell down

"Kai! Not funny!"

Cole laughed

"It's kind of funny."

Ratchet walked through the snow

"So, what do we do now?"

Everyone was silent for a moment, then Zane spoke up

"We should attempt to do an activity that involves less...death."

Amber perked up

"So we should do something that involves lots of death?"

"No that's not what I-"

"That's what I heard and that's the way it's going to be. Now then, what activity involves a lot of death?"

It became silent again. After a few minutes of thinking, everyone said at the exact same time

"Minecraft!"

* * *

Cole: Alright is everyone here? Rockhard87 is hosting

Kai: Blazinghair12 here

Jay: Sparkplug101 is in

Zane: Icystealth reporting

Ratchet: UniversalLombax right here

Clank: UniversalBot checking in

Amber: And AmberVioletSword is in da' HOUSE!

Cole: Alright, everyone's here. First order of business is crafting recipes, who knows how to craft an anvil?

Everyone: ...

Cole: Oh come on! Not even the robots!?

Zane and Clank: ...no

Cole: Great, that's just great!

Amber: We'll have to check Wikipedia, but my internet is slow out here. What should we do until then?

Jay: I say...WE BREAK INTO SONG!

Everyone: ...okay

_Jay: You get online and the world forms round you,_  
_It's been a while, haven't played since point 2_  
_You break a smile 'cause you've almost forgot how to mine,_  
_It's just been such a long time,_  
_Cole: And everytime you're denied with all the crafting recipes you've tried,_  
_I'm sure it's ingots with some leather hides _

_Amber: But now the wiki page is loading slow,_  
_Zane: It could be wood or mossy cobblestone,_  
_What was the recipe? I just don't know_  
_Kai: I'm with my bros! Asking,_  
_How do I craft this again? _  
_How do I craft this again? _  
_How do I craft this again? _  
_I'm with my bros! How do I craft this again?_

_Ratchet: Trying to guess how to make an anvil,_  
_Saw one in town and I've got a bag full:_  
_Of different ores I collected down in the mine,_  
_Am I just wasting my time?_  
_Jay: Then to my uttermost surprise,_  
_I can't quite believe my pixel eyes,_  
_I found it after seven thousand tries _

_Zane: Well that's a recipe I didn't know_  
_Cole: I need some friends on here that I can show,_  
_I worked that one out all on my own,_  
_I'm with my bros! Learning,_  
_How do I craft this again? _  
_How do I craft this again? _  
_How do I craft this again? _  
_I'm with my bros! How do I craft this again?_

_Amber: Now we are pros you can come to us anytime,_  
_About new carpets and dyes or baking new pumpkin pies!_  
_Fireworks for lighting up the skies,_  
_Tripwire hooks for catching evil spies,_  
_Now all the noobs are picking at our minds,_

_Kai: How do I craft this again?_

_Jay: I know, I know_

_Cole: How do I craft this again?_

_Zane: I know, I know_

_Ratchet: How do I craft this again?_

_Amber: I know, I know_

_Clank: How do I craft this again?_

_All: I know, I know_

_Jay: Now there isn't anything that I don't know,_  
_Put sticks with strings and craft yourself a bow_  
_Clank: I'll offer guidance if you're a bit slow_  
_You're all asking_  
_All: How do I craft this again?_

_How do I craft this again?_  
_How do I craft this again?_

* * *

**The Christmas song dares that were sent to me I either didn't know or made a spot on my "Too Awkward to Work With" list. I'm looking for songs like**

**Jingle Bell Rock**

**and...and...well things like that. Also Minecraft parodies...they're fun. **

**Send in reviews, love Tobuscus, and keep being awesome**


End file.
